Time Brings Me Home
by Alliegirl
Summary: Nothing turned out the way they planned, but maybe that could be okay.


Title: Time brings me home

Author: alliegirl

Rating: PG

Summary: Nothing turned out the way they planned, but maybe that could be okay.

Author's Note: So, lately I've been wondering how BL could possibly end up together. I decided to try and write a believable ending for them. Also, I don't have a beta that read reads OTH fic, so sorry for any and all mistakes.

2015 –Peyton's Wedding Day

Brooke stood up on the boardwalk, staring down the beach at Lucas's defeated form. Her heart ached for him. She knew how he felt; it was never easy to see the final nail be hammered into the coffin of your old relationship. So, pulling Julian's jacket closer to ward off the late night chill she made her way down to where he sat. He couldn't have the woman he loved, so his friend would have to do.

"This seat taken," Brooke asked coming to rest beside Lucas's huddled figure.

"Have a seat," Lucas said, gesturing for her to join him.

Smoothing her dress over her slight frame, Brooke lowered herself down beside Lucas. They sat quietly for a few minutes, just watching the moonlit ocean and the crashing waves. Finally Brooke turned and took in his defeated posture and sad face.

"Haley wanted to come find you, but Isabel got sick at the reception so I volunteered. I hope that's okay."

Lucas nodded.

"I suppose it'd be stupid to ask how you're doing."

Lucas sighed, shaking his head. "I never thought she'd actually go through with it."

"I know," Brooke laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Luke. I…I really thought you two would work it out in the end."

She really had thought they'd make it work. They had a history of putting themselves and everybody else through the ringer, but somehow they always ended up back where they started from. However, after their baby had died they'd drifted apart. Rather than coming together in their grief, they'd retreated to their own corner. There had just been too much hurt and anger for them too overcome. It broke her heart to think the death of their baby was the one thing that would keep them apart.

"I'm not sure what…what do I do now?"

"Take it a day at a time. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will get easier."

"I want to hate her," he admitted. "It'd be easier if I could hate her."

"Luke…" Brooke trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

"I know. She's your best friend."

"You're my friend too," Brooke leaned in, trying unsuccessfully to capture his gaze. "I'm happy for Peyton, but I…I don't like seeing you like this."

"She was my everything."

I know," Brooke sighed. And she really did. She'd watched the whole thing between them unfold and implode. Six years ago it would have killed her to hear such a declaration of love from Lucas for her best friend, but she'd finally moved past it, finally let go.

"Maybe that was the problem. You shouldn't let one person's ….presence dictate your happiness."

Finally looking up, Lucas met Brooke's compassionate gaze. She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. For a long moment he just stared at her, he seemed to be searching for something, but even as she opened her mouth to question him he moved forward, covering her lips with his in a desperate kiss.

Brooke immediately let out a hum of protest, putting her hands to his shoulders and roughly pushing him back. As Brooke climbed to her feet Lucas immediately followed, and apology on his lips.

"Don't," Brooke ordered, turning to walk away.

Lucas caught her arm in an attempt to pull her back, but he immediately let go as she jerked her arm from his grasp. "Brooke!"

Brooke spun around, anger and hurt swirling in her eyes.

"What?" she demanded. "What could you possibly have to say?"

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Lucas replied, taking a careful step forward.

"Great," Brooke said, tears shaking her voice. "You're sorry so everything is magically better."

"Listen, I-"

"Stop," Brooke ordered, her words somewhat muted by the wind and the waves. "Nothing you have to say will make this better so don't bother."

"Brooke, it was a mistake. This thing with Peyton has me…confused."

Brooke let out a bitter laugh, the sound made him cringe. "When doesn't it Lucas? "

"Brooke-"

"God," Brooke exclaimed. "What do I have to say to get you to stop? I don't want your apology. It means nothing. I thought we were friends Luke. I thought the past was.."

"We are friends Brooke."

"No," Brooke shook her head, a tear finally managing to escape. "No, I'm still the place holder to you, the girl who is fit to be used but never loved."

"No," Lucas denied. "That isn't it. That's not how I see you."

"You know what Luke, I don't even care. I can't be around you right now. I am sorry you are hurting, but I will not be the girl you use to make yourself feel better. "

With that, Brooke turned and made her way back across the beach, and it wasn't the anger he'd seen in her final glance that broke his heart, or even the deep heartbreak, but the look of complete disappointment. He'd let her down, possibly lost her as a friend, and he had no one to blame but himself.


End file.
